


500 Skirts in Kansas

by mannersmakethmine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Female!Castiel - Freeform, Female!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Rule 63, fem!destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannersmakethmine/pseuds/mannersmakethmine
Summary: "No bra today, doll? I thought I saw you getting nippy earlier during lit class," Deanna chuckled and moved to nuzzle her lovers breasts. Her nose circled a rosy nipple, teasing, but no more. Bela squirmed in her lap, searching for friction and finding none. Deanna huffed a puff of warm air onto a pert nipple, watching Bela's back arch, her nails digging into Dean's thighs.





	500 Skirts in Kansas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skirts and Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052081) by [Zombiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiecat/pseuds/Zombiecat). 



> Can a girl with a bad reputation win over the heart of a stuck up princess?

Deanna Winchester, 17 years young, shoulder length blonde hair, and eyes green like emeralds. Tattoos from shoulders to wrists, with piercings to match. A stud in her left eyebrow, a row of studs up her right ear, and a ring through her lip. From the looks of her you'd think she had it rough growing up. Which yeah, you could say that. But now she has parents who love her and a little brother too. Dean has a reputation to uphold though. Just because Bobby and Ellen saved her and Sammy doesn't mean she doesn't have a right to be mad at the world. For taking away mom and ruining dad. No. Her look is intact for a reason, she needs the world to see she's suffered. If it helps her win over the ladies, well that's just an added bonus. 

Deanna's one of 500 and "young ladies" in attendance at St. Mary's, an all girls refinery school. Who knew the middle of bum fuck Kansas was where rich parents sent their delinquents. That's not to say that Bobby and Ellen have money. Oh no, St. Mary's took on Deanna as a their own personal challenge. It's been three years and her attitude has yet to be adjusted. The only ranks she's working through is girls. Thank God there's a clinic not too far from the school. Deanna runs them in circles too. Gotta stay clean in a school full of skirts. 

Deanna herself isn't wearing a skirt. She sticks to the striped tie, white button shirt, and navy blazer part of the uniform, but it's much more fun to chase skirts than to wear them. Dean's one of the few who chose to wear slacks, and by that she's the only one who chose to wear slacks. That was her only condition for going to the godforsaken school in the first place. Not that she had to be pushed too hard to go to a school without parental supervision and sexually repressed teenaged girls. Boys? Try the next county. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean's currently enjoying the view of one Bela Talbot's ass. Bela was a transfer student from the United Kingdom, dead set on 'not becoming one of those lesbians'. From the way she was looking at Deanna, to the way she was shimmying out of her shirt and pulling off her thigh highs, Deanna would say she was most of the way there. Not that anyone could blame her, Dean had a way with the ladies at St. Mary's. 

Bela turned away from Dean and bent down, real low, then lower, until her pert ass was right where she wanted it to be, her skirt riding up, showing off her thong and the globes of her ass. She threw Deanna a wink, but before she could do any more, Dean had her hands on her hips, yanking Bela backwards and into her lap, moving her hands lower so she could squeeze those perfect cheeks. Dean raked her nails down her ass, causing Bela to jolt forward in her lap, her mask starting to crumble. 

"You want somethin' sweetheart?" Deanna purred in Bela's ear. 

Bela shook her head no, real quick. 

Dean laughed, and said, "Well, I won't give you anything until you ask real nice for it." 

Bela huffed. It was her game, or so she thought. She could take the great Deanna Winchester. She was only a woman. Dean moved her hands up her skirt, unzipping the side, all the way down. She pulled the skirt up over Bela's narrow torso and up over her head, because as much as she loved watching her wear it, she loved her out of it even more. Bela felt the chill of the room on her thighs, forgetting she had stripped her tights. Deanna's fingers moved in lazy patters on her thighs, going up and down, big circles, then small, then curling inwards toward her center. Bela gasped and rocked forward. Deanna's hands slipped away and moved to unknot her tie. Bela whined in frustration. 

"What was that, baby?" Deanna edged. 

Bela stayed silent. 

"That's what I thought." 

Deanna continued onto the buttons of her shirt. When the last button popped free, Deanna's hands met the warmth of Bela's unclothed breasts.

"No bra today, doll? I thought I saw you getting nippy earlier during lit class," Deanna chuckled and moved to nuzzle her lovers breasts. Her nose circled a rosy nipple, teasing, but no more. Bela squirmed in her lap, searching for friction and finding none. Deanna huffed a puff of warm air onto a pert nipple, watching Bela's back arch, her nails digging into Dean's thighs. 

"Please," she says, almost too breathlessly to hear.  
Deanna needs no more of an invitation. With a chuckle her mouth moves to suck, lick, and bite into Bela’s collarbone, making the girl above her whine. Dean stops to wink at her, then suctions her mouth onto her green-eyed lovers breast. Nipple finally in reach, Dean drags her mouth lower and envelops a nub. 

She sucks and licks, grazing her teeth slowly, causing her lover to create small pleading noises. Dean’s left hand reaches up to play with her other tit, squeezing the flesh and running her nails down over the hard nub. Dean feels a wetness gathering on her thighs and grins, because it’s not her own but Bela’s. She’d begun grinding her hips down onto Dean’s thighs a while ago and not even Dean could make her feel shame at this point. She needs to get off. 

Dean, taking advantage of the Brit, picks her up by her soaking wet thighs and tosses her onto the twin bed closest to her. Her roommate hadn’t arrived yet so she hadn’t decided which bed she wanted for herself yet. This will do for now. Bela had quickly tossed her panties leaving her bare, giving Dean a moment to admire her beauty. 

Fuck that, Dean thought. She crawled up the bed and placed Bela’s thighs over her shoulders. She sucked at them gently, licking up the slick they’re covered in. Bela outright moans, Deanna so close to where she needs her. Dean’s mouth is right at her center when- 

“What the fuck is this?”

Deanna bolts upright to stare into the piercing blue eyes of her new roomamate.


End file.
